


Another Place

by Literal_Garbo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, everyone gets a happy ending wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Garbo/pseuds/Literal_Garbo
Summary: You have a threesome with Steve and BuckyThis is basically just smut.I haven't written a smut scene in a while and I needed practice for another ficFeedback is appreciated





	Another Place

Bucky’s smile was mischievous when your eyes glazed down his face. “Hey there doll” His voice was thick and a blush bloomed on your face. You didn’t talk with him much after he began staying at the compound, but you were cordial because Steve asked you to be. You couldn’t say no to the star spangled man and stuttered out your compliance to his request. Of course a casual greeting from across the common room as you crossed to do some other task during the day was normal between you two but you’d never had a real conversation with him face to face. 

You started working there keeping up with a few day to day operations. Steve had become your friend pretty fast, somehow finding time to chat with you while the both of you were busy. When he had first brought Bucky here you had been scared but now you found a fierce attraction forming toward him alongside the man who had brought him here. You could never tell Steve this of course so you kept it to yourself.

“Bucky” You nodded at him and smiled slightly. “Do you need something?” You asked holding a tablet close to your body as you were stopped in the hallway.

“Well, Stevie told me to stay away from you, I think it might be because he has a thing for you, or that he’s afraid I might hurt you, but uh,” He bit his lip as his eyes trailed up and down your body slowly and you fought off a full body shudder “I think he’s bein a bit selfish keeping you practically all to himself” He said and smirked down at you. 

You pushed a strand of hair behind your ear and see the previously spoken of man coming down the hall toward you and Bucky. “What’s your point” You asked in a slightly hushed tone.  
“I say we make some fun, and bring Stevie in on it huh?” He asked leaning against the wall blocking you from Steve’s view. The super soldier was leaning down slightly toward you, his wide and muscular stature dominating you and your eyes followed the line of his jaw, covered in a shadow of a beard, and then up to his dazzling eyes, so similar in color to Steve’s but always holding something different in them, mirth and mischief is all you could come up with. 

You bit your lip as you heard heavy footsteps approaching you “Ok, find me later” you said hoping it was quiet enough that Steve wouldn’t hear. Bucky was turned and Steve looked between the two of you.

“What did you do Buck?” He asked taking in your blushing face, and how it stretched down your neck and disappeared under the collar of your blouse. You stomach twisted in arousal thinking about what Bucky could do to you later.

Bucky smirked and shook his head “Nothing Stevie, just chatting with Y/N here, weren’t we doll?” His eyes met yours and you looked between them, before nodding while keeping eye contact with Bucky. 

“I should get going.” You smiled at them before continuing down the hallway. 

You were in your room at the compound, pounding out a few emails late at night, queueing them to be sent out the next morning when a knock came at your door. You slid out of your bed and opened it to see Bucky standing in your doorway. He looked you up and down and even though you were completely covered you felt naked under his eyes. “Gunna invite me in sugar” He smiled at you and you stepped aside to let him in. 

As soon as your door closed Bucky had you pressed against it his lips pressing against your neck.You gasped softly and moaned as he left wet open mouthed kisses on your skin.He lifted you up by your thighs and set you down on your bed and pushed his hands under the material of your shirt and ran them over your stomach as you shuddered slightly.

“You’re going to call Steve and tell him to come down here, and he’s going to walk in to my face between your sweet legs, yea?” He said nipping at the skin of your neck.

“Oh god, fuck, yea I can do that” You said panting softy. You reached for your phone and Bucky began working your sleep shorts down your hips, your hands fumbled to punch in your pass code as he kissed the inside of your thighs “What makes you so sure he’ll stay?” You asked and looked down at him as he began to pull your underwear down your legs 

“After he sees how pretty your pussy is I don’t think he’s going to be able to stay away from you again” He said with a smirk and spread your legs wider licking a strip from your entrance to your clit and you threw your head back moaning and trying to type out the text as fast as you could while Bucky’s skilled tongue worked into you. 

You hit send and a few seconds later you received one back from him saying he was on his way. Your back arched off the bed as Bucky sucked on your clit and slid a finger into you, the scruff of his beard scratching your thighs deliciously. 

After he worked a second finger into you a knock came at your door and you whined softly when Bucky pulled away from you and then moved behind you. He spread your legs and sat you down on his lap keeping his own legs between yours to keep yours open. “Tell him to come in baby girl” He whispered huskily into your ear as his fingers slide back into you. You clawed at his arm and moaned Steves name out loudly. 

He burst through the door and stopped when he seen you spread over Bucky’s lap. Your thighs were shiny with his spit and his fingers worked in and out of you faster his thumb rubbing over your clit at a quickening pace. You cried out and gripped at Bucky's arms as Steve watched.

“Why don’t you close the door and join us Stevie” Bucky said, his mouth against your neck, sucking a hickey into your skin. You could see Steves chest heaving slightly and you screwed your eyes shut moaning Steve’s name again. You heard the door click close softly and opened your eyes again to see him stalking toward you. Bucky brushed against your g-spot and you nearly scream, your orgasm was bubbling under your skin, the burn of it starting in your belly.  
“Wanna cum please Buck, need it” You babbled softly and tried squeezing your thighs together, Bucky held your legs open and nipped at your neck 

“Not yet baby girl, hold it in” His fingers slowed down and you whined, You felt another set of hands press your thighs apart and looked down to meet Steve’s eyes, blown wide with lust, he was kneeling between yours and Bucky’s legs.

You lifted your hips up when he kissed your thigh lightly, you could feel Bucky’s erection under you and ground against him slightly while Steve nipped at your outer lips, you yelped softly and it turned into a moan as he licked at your entrance slowly, his tongue tracing around Bucky’s fingers before pushing in with them. Leaning your head against Bucky’s shoulder you moaned again as Steve’s tongue circled around your clit. 

“Please please please” You chanted in a whisper feeling your orgasm building up again the longer they continued to stimulate you. 

“You think she should get to cum Stevie? She’s been such a good girl so far hm.” You met his eyes between your legs and gasped at the sight of his chin covered in your juices. 

“Gunna be so pretty when you cum on my mouth and his fingers huh? Look so good like this doll” Steve's voice was rough while he talked “Go ahead hun cum for us” He sucked on your clit again and you cried out softly and arched your back away from Bucky. 

Your vision whited out for a second as you came shaking in Bucky’s grip slightly, you were moaning both of their names and griped Steves hair in one hand while squeezing Bucky’s forearm with the other. 

You were shaking still when they both pulled away from you and you met Steve’s eye as he stood up, he took the hem of your shirt in his hand and pulled it over your head, revealing your naked breasts underneath. 

“Think you can go for more sweetie?” Bucky asked against your neck his lips trailing the shell of your ear and you nodded languidly. He laid you down on the bed gently as Steve took his shirt off and Bucky stood to strip as well. You watched them both with rapt attention, their bodies those of gods. Steve crawled onto the bed with you, being the first of the two to be undressed. You eyed his erection and sighed softly as he settled between your thighs, his legs pushing yours apart to let his hips between yours. 

He leaned over you his lips finding yours, his tongue prodding into your mouth, rubbing against yours hotly, you could feel his cock sliding against your thigh wetly and you reached down stroking him slowly, spreading precum down his length for an easier slide and he moaned against your mouth. Steve pulled away from your mouth rubbing his fingers against your entrance slowly making you tremble slightly from sensitivity and then ran your juices along his member, slicking himself up, he rubbed his length against your pussy slowly, his head brushing against your clit.

The bed dipped by your head and you looked up at Bucky’s naked form, your mouth went slack when Steve pushed the head of his cock into you, you moaned quietly and Bucky stroked himself while watching the two of you. You reached over and began stroking him, replacing his hand with your own. He moaned and laced his fingers into your hair as you pulled his hips closer. 

Steve thrust deeper into you and you lifted your hips to meet his while you licked at Bucky’s shaft. Your groans filled the room and Steve tentatively moved his hips and grabbed yours in a bruising grasp, the drag was slow between your legs. You pulled away from Bucky with a wet pop “Steve just fuck me like you mean it, we have time for slow later” You breathed out and Steve's eyes were wide at your request before he complied, setting a brutal pace, pumping into your body at an amazing rate. You threw your head back and marveled in the pleasure before lifting your head back up and taking Bucky into your mouth again. He grasped your hair in his fist as he thrust his hips shallowly into your mouth while reaching down with his other hand to rub your clit with Steves thrusts. 

The wet sound your hips slamming together was like music to your ears as you moaned around Bucky’s cock. You pressed your tongue into the vein on the underside of his dick as he slid out of your mouth again and he groaned. 

“Fuck, Stevie switch, won’t last much longer with her mouth like this” He let go of your hair and slid out of your mouth and Steve pulled out of you. You groaned at the empty feeling and the two men moved around on the bed. Bucky lifted your legs onto his shoulders and pressed into your body, sighing when he was fully sheather in you. He sat still for a moment, cursing under his breath “Don’t think this is going to be much longer babe” He said and kissed your bare breast while Steve settled next to your head.

You reached over and began stroking him, kitten licking his tip while moaning. You swirl your tongue around the head of his cock and then took an inch into your mouth. He groaned your name when you began to deep throat him, your nose being tickled by the soft patch of hair on his pelvis. He breathed heavily as you let him thrust into your mouth. Bucky pounded into you and rubbed your clit with his pace. 

You pulled away from Steve to throw your head back as you felt another orgasm begin to course through you. You moaned out Bucky’s name as you spasmed around him, he let out a choked groan as his hips stilled inside of you and coming a few thrusts after you had. You could hear Steve breathing heavily and looked up at him, he was stroking himself at a fast pace and suddenly he was splashing his come across your throat and breasts.

Bucky pulled out of you and laid beside you as steve did the same, all of you trying to catch your breath. A small laugh bubbled out of you and you could hear both of the men letting out their own throaty chuckles “Wow that really just happened” You said taking a moment to sweep your head back and forth to look at both of them. Steve sat up and looked over you and Bucky before getting up and going to the bathroom connected your room. You watched his ass as he walked away and hummed in appreciation. He came back with a warm washcloth and cleaned you up before offering it to Bucky who took it and wiped himself down before throwing it past the end of your bed  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All three of you were cuddled close on your bed, you could feel the warm puff of Bucky’s breath on the back of your neck, his flesh hand wrapped around your body splayed across your stomach. Steve was looking at you, his eyes going over the features of your face as his fingers played with yours lightly and you really couldn’t think of another place you would rather be than sandwiched between the two of them.


End file.
